The Broken Circle
by Yuuki223
Summary: The story doesn't end with Booker being drowned in the waters of "baptism." I am Elizabeth, but not the same as the others. My Booker DeWitt isn't the same as theirs, either. (Booker/Elizabeth, AU W/Rapture (around that time) T for language and violence)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a preview of the first chapter. I will complete it later, but I just want you all to give me positive or negative feedback. If possible, give creative criticism (like "this sucks" or sarcastic responses, i really would like help with this).**

**An AU of BioShock Infinite, where it takes place before/after the game. If you haven't beaten the game there will be spoilers ahead (for the future chapters as well as this one (minor hints at it though)). Booker/Elizabeth. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

* * *

When I was six years old I opened a tear. I opened it to a woman who looked just like me, watching my tower. There was a man there, who had dropped a musical instrument. He glanced back at me, and blinked. I almost closed the tear when he shouted. I stopped in shock.

"Stop!" He cried out, holding his hand out. He passed a paper through the tear.

"What's this?" I asked him, looking at him. The tear was closed when I wasn't paying attention. I sighed and stared at the paper. There was description of the musical instrument he was playing. I looked at the picture of a cage.

"Cage?" I asked aloud. I assumed that the cage had something to do with that picture, but I wasn't quite sure. I glanced over at the pipes when the song was being played. I got excited. Songbird was coming. I ran to the statue of Comstock and looked at it. I thought for a while. I tipped the statue over, causing it to knock over. I picked at the head until it came undone. There was an instrument just like the one the man was playing.

"C.A.G.E." I mumbled. I played the notes, and Songbird came to my call. I stroked his beak.

"Can I recode you?" I asked him. Songbird softly nodded and knelt down. He opened a small compartment on his side, revealing some choices I could set to his "coding." I couldn't understand all of what it all said.

"Can you unplug the ones that keep me in the tower and you only listening to Comstock?" I asked. Songbird chirped in response, removing those from him. He closed his panel and screeched after the effects came. I covered my ears with my hands and screamed with him. I hated his shriek.

The next morning I looked outside. I was able to go onto the patio without him raising alarm today. I watched the birds sing and the fireworks of the carnival. I smiled at Songbird.

"Someday I'm heading out there!" I said to him. He chirped in disgust but said nothing otherwise. I smiled and looked at the fireworks more. I began to hum to myself as I watched them explode in the air. I saw a tear all of a sudden. I opened it partially, just to peek through. I saw explosions from rockets rather than fireworks. I gasped and shivered, closing it instantly. I walked back inside and climbed onto Songbird. Songbird sang to me softly. I closed my eyes for a little while, listening to him sing.

'My dear sweet child,' He chirped to me, 'I will never let any man in the Sodom below or the Eden above remove you from my care.'

"What if I want to go?" I asked him.

'I will not allow it.' Songbird replied cooly. I sighed.

"Let's make a compromise; if there's a man down there that you see as perfect, and that I love as well, you'll let me go."

'Hmm...' Songbird said, 'I don't like it, but it's the best we'll come up with.'

"Thank you Songbird." I replied, cuddling into him. It was a dream of mine to get married and go have children. I also dreamed of going to Paris, but that would happen before I got married or had children. But for now, I imagined how my life would become and how I'd react to all of this new stuff; like Songbird caring more about me. As I slept, I had dreams that I was Cinderella.

* * *

Booker carefully stroked the cat that lay on him. He watched the sky, longing to head up into Columbia. Everyone in New York heard about it. He wanted to be a part of it, and see what it was like from the sky. Also, he knew about Rapture. He wondered if it was safe, being above the clouds and below the ocean.

"Probably a mess." He mumbled to himself. The cat purred on the boy's lap.

"Booker dear, come inside. You'll catch a cold." Booker's mother called. Booker sighed and stood up. He knew his mom didn't believe staying outside when it was cold gave you a cold, it was her way of dragging him inside when she felt it was dangerous.

"Why?" Booker asked, closing the door.

"The neighbors are coming out. You know they're trouble." She said, nudging her head.

It was scary, living so close to the mafia. It wasn't like they planned on it; they just got dealt the bad hand when Booker's father left. He'd ran away to San Diego with his mistress. Booker felt a twinge of anger when he thought about his father, but said nothing to his mother. He clenched his teeth and headed up the stairs, where the cat followed him. He sat on his bed and folded his arms across his chest. The cat nuzzled his leg.

"I hate him." Booker muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for supporting this story. I waited for so long to post this chapter so that I could have some time to write a little ahead to be able to post what I want when I want and not have to wait to let you all know what's going on. I should be posting every two weeks if not once a week (Depending on how often I write in it). **

**An AU of BioShock Infinite, where it takes place before/after the game. If you haven't beaten the game there will be spoilers ahead (for the future chapters as well as this one (minor hints at it though)). Booker/Elizabeth. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

* * *

Songbird watched me as I danced through the library. I turned 18 years old, and was planning on heading outside of the tower; something Songbird promised me.

"Isn't this exciting?" I asked him. Songbird said nothing to me. I folded my arms and gave him a look.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

'I don't want you to get hurt.' He said, 'I will always protect you.'

"I know, but you promised I'd go out of the tower for a whole day. Since it's the day of the carnival, I'll head out!" I told him.

'Then I shall watch you from the sky.' Songbird said, his beak coming to me. I hugged him and nuzzled his beak.

"I know you will." I said to him. There was a loud static that could be heard. Someone came on the radio.

"Elizabeth?" I heard an old man say. I felt confused as I walked to the radio/telephone that was in my dressing room.

"H-Hello?" I asked through. I heard a man sigh in relief.

"I was just making sure you were alright." The man said.

"Why?" I asked, "Do I know you?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, you know me, though you do not remember me." The old man said with a sigh.

"Uh...Okay I guess... I'll talk to you later then?" I asked.

"Yes my child." He said. I was very confused about the whole 'my child' deal, but I shrugged. I walked to my closet and picked out my favorite outfit; a white shirt with a blue neckerchief. There was a matching blue skirt with tights and black boots. I got in the outfit and examined myself in the mirror. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and smiled at the result. I turned happily to Songbird.

"How do I look?" I asked, twirling for him.

'I don't know how to respond to that.' Songbird replied. I laughed and skipped out to the door leading out of the tower.

"The key?" I asked, holding out my hand. Reluctantly, Songbird handed me a key with a bird on one side and a cage on the other. I spun it around in my hand as I walked to the door and unlocked it. I stepped out of the tower and felt...afraid. I walked down some of the hallways before getting to a doorway. Curiously, I opened it. I peeked inside and saw my library. A chill went down my spine.

"They were...watching me?" I gasped, placing my hand on my chest. Songbird's hand came to clasp my shoulder. I turned to him.

"Did you know they were doing this?" I asked him.

'No child. I didn't. This is sick and twisted. If I'd known they were doing this to you, I would have let you out a long time ago.' He said to me, nuzzling me. He pushed me along, herding me towards the exit. I stepped out of the tower and watched as the words read Monument Island. I was still trapped here.

"Even if I were to get out of here, I'm still trapped on the island." I said, mostly to myself.

'Are you?' Songbird asked. I felt him scoop me up as he flew, carrying me with him. He flew until there was no real crowd and he landed, setting me on the ground.

'Be safe and have fun. If you run into trouble, I'll be here to save you. Always remember that.' Songbird told me, flying away.

"Thank you." I replied, waving.

* * *

Booker watched his mother as she read the card. He didn't understand her sudden need to go to Columbia. He wondered if she was chasing after his father.

"One scroll, two sword, and two key. Got it Booker?" She asked back to Booker.

"Yea, yea." Booker replied, rolling his eyes and taking the card. He slipped it into his vest pocket. It was a downpour. The two men rowing were bickering back and forth about the rowing, and finally they arrived. Many people were in line to head up. Booker quietly climbed up the ladder onto the dock, flashing his passport to the attendant there. He nodded, looking at Booker's Mother as she climbed up. She carefully got out her passport and showed it to him. He smiled.

"Have fun in Columbia. I hope you return." He said. It almost sounded like mocking. Booker nodded quietly and guided his mother down the boardwalk and onto the ground. They walked with the other passengers to the stairs and looked up. There was a lot of people heading to Columbia, obviously.

"Maybe we should have went the day before..." Booker's mother said.

"No darling." A woman in front of them said, turning around, "Yesterday it's always worse. My husband and I are from Columbia and we used to always return home yesterday. Well, this year it's been faster since we didn't do that."

"I see..." Booker's mother replied. The woman began to stare at Booker, making him shift awkwardly.

"You'll bring a scandal!" She told Booker's mother. Booker's cheeks burned with the thought.

"Oh no, no. He's not my husband. He is my son." Booker's mother clarified, "I was young when I married."

"I see... How old were you?" She asked.

"Seventeen." She replied, rubbing her head.

"How old are you, young man?" She asked Booker.

"Eighteen ma'am." Booker said calmly.

"Polite, handsome, and young...If you're looking for a woman, you won't have to look very hard. Unless you have a type..." The woman suggested. Booker winced as the woman's husband turned to look at him.

"I swear on the Prophet-" The man started.

"I'm not into older women, I swear." Booker said cooly. The man nodded and turned around, causing the woman to do so as well. The remainder of time spent in the line was very, very awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thanks for the support guys! I will be continuing my other fanfictions soon, don't worry! I just have lost the muse to continue them.**

**An AU of BioShock Infinite. Booker/Elizabeth. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

* * *

I danced around with some cotton candy in my hand. I giggled and bowed at a man who had seen me. He winced at me, and turned to his girlfriend who started to yell at him. I sighed and looked at the shooting game.

"Shoot the anarchist Daisy Fitzroy and you get a bonus! Uh...sorry little lady; only men are allowed to play this game. Don't want you to shoot your pretty little eye out!" The announcer said. A young man was standing by himself, aiming with the rifle. He shot the first three targets, then the next three. He shot the next three as well as the Daisy Fitzroy target. He managed to shoot all of them. Most of the other girls stood in awe of him, like me. I watched him claim first prize. When he turned around, most of the girls broke off into their friend circles to talk. I just stood there looking like a fool. He didn't see me, thankfully, and made his way through the crowd of women. He went to an older girl who looked like his mother. He handed her the coin purse. I smiled at it, knowing he really cared about her. Four girls walked to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Is it true that you're the lamb?" The first girl asked. I smiled at her.

"Yeap." I said, giving her a nod. She placed her hands to her chest. She turned and saw the young man. She turned back to me.

"Come on!" She said, grabbing my wrists softly. She lightly dragged me to him. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Uh... Hello?" He asked. The girls giggled.

"Hi. What's your name?" The girl dragging me asked.

"Booker. DeWitt." He replied. squinting at her slightly.

"I'm Lilly Zachary." The girl said.

"Who are the others?" Booker asked.

"The blonde is Amy, the ginger is Whitney, the ash blonde girl is Ruby, and this girl here is the Lamb." Lilly said, smiling at Booker. He looked at me.

"'The Lamb'?" He asked me.

"It's a title." I replied shyly. Booker glanced at the girls around me and nodded slowly. He smiled at me.

"So miss Lamb, are you busy at this point in time? My schedule was freed up." Booker asked.

"Uh... I'm not busy..." I said. Booker smiled. He held out his arm like a gentleman and I gladly took it. He was very handsome... He smiled at me, and I looked back at my new friends to give them a smile. I'd been warned about "the false shepherd" for the entire time I was in the tower. There was a man watching us with the letters "AD" carved into his right hand. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Eliza-" the man called out to me. How did he know my name?!

"Get away!" I shouted, throwing my cotton candy at him. I turned heel and ran. I heard someone catching up to me. I glanced behind me at Booker, who was running to keep pace with me. He seemed confused, but let me run. I ran into a police officer. He caught my arms. I screamed a little.

"Calm down ma'am!" The officer said. I looked at him. He seemed nice enough.

"What's wrong?" Another officer asked.

"Elizabeth!" The Shepherd called. I turned around

"Go away!" I screamed at him. Booker stepped in front of me. The Shepherd stopped when he saw Booker.

"Kid, get outta my way." He said.

"I ain't no kid, and I ain't gettin' out of the way." Booker said. I felt safe behind him. The Shepherd glared at Booker. The officers charged at the Shepherd. The Shepherd killed the first with his gun and slammed the skyhook into the other's head. He twisted the man away.

"Oh my god!" I said. Booker put a protective arm out to tell me to follow him. He began to back up, pressing me against the wall. Songbird didn't know I was in danger. I needed to call him.

"Booker, I need to get there!" I said, pointing to a golden statue. Booker nodded and began to creep over to let me run there.

"Give me the girl." He said.

"What are you going to do with her?" Booker asked.

"I got a debt that needs a pain'." The man said, raising his gun. Booker gulped. He glanced and saw another gun out of the corner of his eye. He picked it up, aiming at the man.

"You sure kid?" He asked.

"I already had someone give me away." Booker said bitterly, "I won't let her have the same fate."

By this time, we'd turned just so, so I ran. I headed straight towards the statue. I heard gunshots being fired and people screaming. I closed my eyes, grabbing a pipe. I smacked the statue a few times, knocking it down. I pulled the instrument out from the head. By that time I saw Booker laying on the ground, clutching his gut.

"Elizabeth, come here!" The man said, running at me. I circled around him and got back to Booker. I blew C, A, G, and E. The Songbird gave a loud cry. He swooped down and landed in front of the Shepherd, blocking him from getting us. I raided my hand to his beak.

"I need you to carry us back to my tower. Can you do that for me?" I asked him.

'Of course my child.' Songbird said.

"Go..." Booker whispered, raising his gun weakly.

"No, Booker. He's alright." I said, placing my hand on his. He fell limp. Songbird scooped him and I up in the same hand, and carried us towards the tower. I looked back at the False Shepherd, who was watching me. He looked defeated. I looked at Songbird, who was watching him too.

'Is that the...'

"Yes." I told him coldly. Songbird chirped angrily as he got to the tower.

"Put him on the couch!" I called to him, jumping down from Songbird's hand. I grabbed my medical kit as Booker was gently laid on my couch. I patched him up as I checked his pulse. He was still alive. I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat on the couch and shivered. There was so much blood. I got up and walked to my changing room, and put on another version of the same outfit. I stepped out of the room and to the main room where Booker was still laying. I curled up on the loveseat and began to read Rapunzel. I got through the book when I looked up. Booker was awake and standing by the window, holding his gut. He was wincing as he stared outside.

"You need to heal!" I cried out to him, getting up from my awkward position on the loveseat. I came stumbling over to him and looked outside. Guards were laying dead.

"Oh my god..." I whispered. He looked at me.

"That bird of yours... he can protect you?" Booker asked me.

"I...I hope so." I whispered in reply. I looked at him as he sighed.

"If, and only if, that bird isn't enough, I'll protect you." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. He winced at me. I looked towards the door, which had began to open. I held my book tightly in my hands. The door swung open, revealing the False Shepherd. I glanced over at Songbird, who was watching him. The man held up his hands, placing his gun on the ground. I looked at Booker and shook my head. He winced, but did nothing. I walked over to him, and saw a woman was behind him. She looked almost exactly like Booker.

"You stay." I said to the False Shepherd, "You, ma'am, can see your child."

"Thank you." She said, running past me to her child.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him.

"I have a debt to pay." He said, "And you're gonna pay it."

"Not if I don't go." I said sternly, glaring at him.

"You'll come with me, missy, and you'll like it." He said, reaching for my wrist.

"You're a monster!" I said, stepping back away from him.

"I-" He started.

"You killed those people!" I shouted to him. Songbird's eye shifted from it's usual green glow to a reddish orange one. The False Shepherd winced at me, and glanced at Songbird. He casually flicked his hand, possessing Songbird. Possession didn't quite work on Songbird, but it gave him time to grab me.

"Booker!" I screamed as he dragged me out.

"Shit!" Booker cried out. I heard him running after me. I heard him collapse. I saw Songbird come around the corner. The False Shepherd jumped out of the window, using his body to break it. I screamed as we fell, trying not to let him grab me. I turned and saw Comstock's airship heading towards us. I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I felt a gun get put to my head.

"Don't try anything!" The man shouted.

"Please, Richard, it doesn't have to end like this!" Comstock said to him.

"It doesn't. Not if you don't do anything." He replied as we plummeted into Battleship Bay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh thanks for all the happy comments! This week is finals week and stuff so yea... Also I'm feeling like a very shitty person, so hence why I haven't updated.**

**Booker/Elizabeth AU. Don't like it? Don't read it. Spoilers may be upon you if you haven't beaten the game.**

* * *

Booker opened his eyes after a while. He moaned and clutched his stomach. He felt blood trickle out of his mouth.

"Help..."He moaned, "Girl...Lamb...Where are you...?"

"Who are you?" Booker heard. He glanced up at a man with a white beard.

"My name...is Booker..." Booker moaned before passing out again. He felt himself get lifted up and placed on some sort of stretcher. He groaned slightly. He heard muffled voices filling the room as he was laid down on a bed. He felt himself get strapped down and he tensed a little. He felt a woman's hand fall on his arm. He tried to open his eyes, but all he saw was a blur of people.

"Booker?" The woman asked. It was his mother. He moaned in reply, unable to say audible words. He fell limp.

After a while, Booker was able to open his eyes. He looked around, paying attention to his surroundings. It was a very beautiful room with flowers and grass. He glanced towards an old man. The man was washing his hands in a birdbath, talking softly with his mother. Booker carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Careful, lad." The old man said. He glanced over at the man. He was walking over to Booker. He grabbed Booker's arm, and led him to the birdbath. Booker would have commented, however he didn't. He gripped the edges of the bath and stared into the water.

"Are you alright boy?" He asked.

"The girl... where is she?" Booker asked, slightly ignoring what the old man said. The man sighed.

"I don't know. Elizabeth is her name, by the way." He said.

"I figured that..." Booker muttered, "I need to go look for her."

"Well, good luck. The False Shepherd has her now." The old man said. Booker looked at him.

"I'll get her back then." He said coldly. The man looked at him. His eyes were intense. The old man looked away.

"What is your name son?" He asked.

"Booker." He said.

"Last name." The old man said.

"DeWitt." Booker replied.

"My name is Zachary Comstock. I think you and I have a common goal; Elizabeth is my daughter, and I want to get her back. You can help me then?" The old man asked.

"Sure." Booker replied. He got a bad feeling from him, but it was more a faint instinct that gave him that feeling.

* * *

I glared at the False Shepherd. I had pulled him out of the water and revived him, but I didn't know why I'd revived him. He coughed and sputtered out water, and looked at me, shocked. I sat with my arms crossed and looked away from him.

"Elizabeth..." He began.

"Don't talk to me." I said, looking at him. He winced back at me.

"I'm sorry." He said, sitting up. I looked away from him.

"Sorry for what?" I asked sarcastically, "Sorry that you killed those innocent people? Sorry for kidnapping me? Sorry you shot the one boy I was able to get a little close to? Or are you sorry that Songbird is coming for you?"

"All of them at once I guess..." He said, "Look all I need to do is pay my debt."

"You're a selfish bastard." I said, standing up. I turned on my heel and began to walk away. I folded my arms across my chest and slumped over a little. I sighed, and looked up. I saw people watching me on the beach. I sighed again and walked towards the building I saw. I went inside and glanced around. I saw a man and a woman standing there, holding two pendants.

"Bird?" The man asked.

"Or cage?" The woman asked. I stared at them.

"You must be Robert and Rosalind Lutece!" I said. The two of them sighed.

"Indeed we are." The woman said.

"Oh right! The bird or the cage... Hm... I personally want the bird..." I told them. Robert nodded and handed me the bird pendant. I put it around my neck and smiled when Rosalind held up a mirror. I heard them bicker, but I was busy admiring myself. I know it was a little selfish, but I didn't have anything better to do. A thought that popped into my head made my stomach turn; The False Shepherd is still catching his breath. I could make an escape to where I could call Songbird. I numbly turned away from the mirror and looked right at the statue of Comstock.

"Tap twice and your friend will come." I mumbled, walking towards it. I got about two steps away before someone grabbed me. I twisted around and looked dead in the eyes of the False Shepherd. I wanted to scream out, but he dragged me along roughly. All I could do at that point was grunt in anger. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and rubbed it. He was going to leave a bruise there. He didn't talk to me though I knew he wanted to tell me something. I walked with him, and a chill ran down my spine. I felt him...watching me. I turned around and folded my arms across my chest.

"If you see something you like, say something now." I told him coldly. He blinked in surprise.

"That look may work on the other girls, but you're going to have to do a whole lot more for me to fall for you." I said, turning on my heel. I felt his embarrassment as I walked along, a slight pep in my step for telling him to shove off. I very seldom did that, and I wonder why I hadn't before. It was wonderful.

"The False Shepherd is loose in our town with OUR lamb!" Comstock yelled over the radio, "You need to keep an eye out for her in particular! The archangel never told me about his...lack of a mark. Now it's up to you to help me locate my daughter! She has brown hair and blue eyes, but that is all I can really give you! Protect the Lamb!"

"Some father he is. Leaving you in a tower." The Shepherd said.

"He came up and protected me from monsters, read me books when I was too young, taught me to read and write, and taught me how to take care of myself. I don't see you talking about your kids, if you have any. And if you do, some father you are." I replied coolly.

"I don't have any kids." He growled, "Not anymore."

"Why not?" I asked, his comment peaking my interest.

"He died." The Shepherd said with a bit of a crack in his voice. I cocked my head, but said nothing. He didn't look me in the eyes, showing me his weak side. I felt...sympathy to the man. I didn't expect myself to, but I did. That didn't change my opinion about the man. I would not let myself get sold by him.

* * *

Booker watched as Comstock finished his announcement. He placed the head down and sighed.

"We won't find her."

"Bullshit. She's a smart gal. She'll get away." Booker replied, looking at him. Comstock watched the younger boy, a trace of pain in his eyes.

"You are too young to know what men like he and I have been through." He said, seeming more tired after he said that, "However men like he and I are often the most dangerous."

"I know." Booker said, gripping the rail in anger. How he could pull the trigger on basically a child and not flinch just made him angry.

"Men like him deserve to die." Booker muttered under his breath.

"That's not like you." Booker's mother chimed.

"I hate men who don't flinch as they pull the trigger on a kid." He replied, looking up and folding his arms over his chest. He sighed and turned on his heel. He walked to the Patriot and inspected it while they waited. It was the waiting that was killing him. He liked the girl. She was sweet and nice, from what he saw. She needed protection, but could take care of herself. Booker looked at the back of it.

"Are the gears sticking out on purpose, or is that a design flaw?" He asked, looking towards Comstock.

"Uh...Hm...I hadn't noticed before." Comstock said, "It's from Fink. He knows what he's doing."

"I'm sure he does." Booker replied sarcastically under his breath.


End file.
